


Office Hours

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [113]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Awesome Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Crossdressing, M/M, Medical, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Wade Being Wade, frequent fliers, mentions of medical kink, problem patients
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Morbie was really starting to reconsider giving Wade the all clear to give out his number... Already has at least one frequent flier, kinda funny how his problem patient didn't come from Wade though





	Office Hours

Michael rubbed his brow, “Jarvis, I need him moved to the- shit we don't have the recovery room anymore..” He groaned, actually starting regret giving Wade the green light on his little private 'super hero/vigilante' patch up service.

“I'm good, Doc, just, make sure it'll stay together.” Frank blinked at the person standing behind him, “Wade, what the fuck are you wearing?”

Michael growled, “He better not be in that fucking nurse uniform again...”

“Hey, I had to buy this myself! I'm gonna wear it! Ya'd think a doctor would have one in his closet-”

Michael glared, “Not my thing.”

“Sir, should I remove Mr. Wilson from the equation?”

“Tempting, J, really fucking tempting.”

“Don't worry Doc, I'll see him out on my way. Move it, wrinkles, I got shit to do.”

“Castle, hold up,” Michael jabbed him, “For the rust, you're human to my knowledge with no mutant genetics in the family history, so yeah tetanus is bad.”

Frank laughed, “Given my luck, it'd be the thing that put me down.”

“Here, take these whenever the fuck you decide to stop being a badass and settle for the night. Half a one should get you through the next few hours if you're worried about your safety.”

“S'all good Doc, thanks for patchin' me up. Got a little, over my head...”

“You, need to know when to slow it down, ain't no good dead, ya hear?”

Frank snorted, “I thought you were one of those goody two shoes...”

“Look, would I do what you do? Fuck no, ain't my thing. Would I stand back and watch you do it, I couldn't say but I know you well enough Frank, you don't go after human beings, you go after monsters. You and me got the same mind on what monsters are.”

Frank laughed, “To hear Red talk about you... thought you'd be some church boy like him.”

Michael snorted, “Yeah, I got him fooled, don't I?”

“Can't all be the gun, kid, some of us gotta clean up the mess, seems you went into clean up detail.”

Michael shrugged, “I guess, you see enough of the aftermath, you just want to stop it from happening again.”

“Easy, kid, Red'll have my head if you start hunting out there. He already told me to stay the fuck away from you. Actually made me laugh, he your dad or something and he ain't fessin' up?”

Michael shook his head, “No- my dad was a different kinda devil, he's long dead and gone, probably sitting on his thrown in hell.”

Frank nodded, grabbing for his bag, “Thanks again, Doc.”

Michael caught the wad of bills and shook his head, “Nah, just do me a favor instead? Just- keep me off your hunting list, alright?”

Frank caught the money tossed back to him before shaking his head, “Kid, you said it yourself, I hunt monsters, you ain't no monster. No matter what you look like.”

Michael headed into the bathroom to get cleaned up while Jarvis took over getting Frank up and dressed, given that Wade had offered to play nursemaid while Frank was recovering from the drugs needed to dull the pain down enough to actually get him to stay put while Michael had patched him up. “Jarvis, sterilize the clinic please. Don't we have another one on the way?”

He didn't even jump when Jarvis walked into the bathroom, given that standard lock down for the clinic was the two room access only, “Mr. Castle refused to leave unpaid. Where would you like me to put this?”

Michael sighed at the money, “Just- put it in the rainy day jar or something...”

“Of course, sir,” Jarvis waited out the sterilization of the clinic before leaving Michael to finish getting cleaned. “The next appointment has arrived, sir. They- they're in the lobby it seems.”

“They in civi's at least?”

“Yes, sir, very much so.”

“They bleeding out?”

“No, she's holding her arm, it appears broken or at the least severely sprained.”

“Can you bring her up? Show her to the clinic?”

“Right away, sir.”

“We know her?”

“I- am personally unfamiliar with her, sir...”

“That tone says she's armed.”

“Yes, sir, a knife.”

“She hostile or skittish?”

“Afraid, sir. She doesn't speak much English.”

“Can you identify the language?”

“Haitian from the sound of it, a variation of French at the very least.”

“Can you translate?”

“She's calming down, I believe I've found a dialect that we can at the very least communicate effectively in.”

“Good, so, name?”

“She's- refusing, sir...”

“We know who gave her my number?”

“I'm unsure who she's referring to, she has a different name for them than we use in English if it is one of ours.”

“What's the name?”

“It's, akin to 'Lady Luck' sir.”

Michael blinked then smiled, “Domino, she's our 'Lady Luck'.”

“She's confirmed her contact, sir. It is indeed Domino.”

“So, what's the-” Michael stopped when he got a glance at the woman and the arm, “Shit...”

She laughed, “Shit, correct.”

“How much English do you know?”

“A little, you Doctor?”

“Yeah, have a seat,” he patted the table. “I need to tap your arm.”

“Old pain, new injury.”

Michael tapped and winced, “Old pain, right... I, I'm sorry, I can splint the break and offer something for the pain, but- I can't fix the old pain. And, the breaks, they'll keep happening.” He frowned at her arm as Jarvis translated what had confused her, making him wince as her voice rose. “The bones are deteriorating, they're being eaten away, I can only offer to help splint the damage done and offer comfort from the pain. It's cancer from the sound of it.”

Her eyes widened as Jarvis translated, “How, how you know this?”

“I can hear the masses in your bones, the damage. The break was sudden, wasn't it? Probably something you did every day and then suddenly, it was broken.”

Her head fell back as Jarvis words sunk in, “Fix?”

“The only fix I can provide, I might be able to remove some of the masses from the break site-”

“Yes, do-”

“But you, you wouldn't recover from that. An open surgery, on damaged and deteriorated bone. I would have to essentially take out most of your arm just to get far enough back to get rid of it, and that's only what I can get to. You need proper treatment, testing, chemo, things I can not provide here...”

She was full on denial stage, rubbing her eyes and chattering at Jarvis in a language Michael had no real hope of understanding. “She's adamant you can fix it, sir.”

“I can't, unless you have some ,unknown to me, healing factor from a mutation of some sort, this... this isn't a home job. This is, this is hospice level late stage.”

“You fix, Doctor,” she was glaring, “I know you can fix.”

“I, I can't cure cancer, you need to go to the hospital. Jarvis, she under any registries that will get her flagged?”

She shifted away when Jarvis' eyes turned arc blue as he searched, “No, sir, her image isn't in any data base. There should be no reason to flag her.”

“You can fix, I have seen it.”

“Look, whatever the papers have said, I can't cure cancer... This isn't something that just goes away.”

She pulled something from her pocket, “Gift for a gift,” Michael blinked at the trinket, “You fix, I give you gift.”

“I can't fix it, I'm sorry. All I can do is set the arm and give you the number of a good cancer doctor. J, get her the contact while I get the supplies.”

“Sir,” Jarvis crowded him, “Go into the bathroom.”

Michael blinked, catching sight of the knife she'd previously had tucked away, “You can fix. Gift for a gift.”

Michael shifted towards the door, “My gift, it doesn't work that way. It only works on me, not others.”

Jarvis' tone was a warning as he tried to talk her down while Michael got clear of the knife, “The Doctor can help. I have seen it.”

Jarvis said something, that made her still and step away from him, “Sir, I've alerted her she's labeled as hostile and I will act accordingly should she advance again.”

“Don't, just- get her the contact and send her to the ER. They can help her better there. Make sure she's unarmed when she goes in.”

Jarvis nodded, “Escort protocol enabled, we're leaving now.”

“Thanks, J.”

“You have condemned me to death,” she screeched when Jarvis got the knife away and pulled her from the room.

“You did that yourself, you threatened me when I was only trying to help. You're lucky I didn't just kill the hostile like any animal would have.”

“The Doctor can fix, no other can.”

“You just pissed the doctor off, I do hope they can help you though. I'm sorry.”

Michael rubbed his eyes, grabbing his phone and dialing, “Hey, Domino, any chance you sent some patients my way?”

“Huh, oh yeah, Caly make it in okay? Figured you'd be a good person to send her too, seemed she needed some of your luck.”

“She pulled a knife on me.”

“What? Shit! What set her off?”

“Apparently I was the only one that could help her... Said “Lady Luck” sent her to me. Seems you made the wrong call there.”

“Well, shit. You okay?”

“Yeah, she- just tried to pull some 'fix it or else' on me.”

“Well, fuck.”

“Yeah, you know why she couldn't just go to the hospital?”

“Technically, doc, she's illegal... I sent her your way 'cause it just seemed like some arthritis shit and she looked like she could use some help.”

“Yeah, way worse than arthritis,” Michael grumbled, “J's escorting her to the ER, I won't work with a hostile and she's- she's beyond my ability.”

“Fuck, I'll, I'll fuck, yeah, I'll screen better.”

“She's arrived, sir. She- is in no way happy.”

“Either way, she should get the help she needs. What brought her here anyway?”

Domino coughed, “She- said she was looking for a doctor...”

“Yeah, she wouldn't take no for an answer,” Michael grumbled as he hung up, rubbing his eyes, “Any appointments?”

“No, sir, it appears quiet now.”

“Any walk ins?”

“None so far, sir.”

Michael blinked at the trinket still sitting on the table, “J, return her possessions once she's calmed down.”

“Of course, sir. I will return shortly, would you like anything picked up on the way?”

“A new brain? One not so guilt ridden?”

“I could pick up a brain, sir, sadly it would not be functioning.”

Michael smirked, “That, missed that sass, Jarvis.”

“I aim to please, sir.”

 

 


End file.
